manic depressive
by laughingjakal
Summary: shinji ikari is a complicated young man. he just wants to be at peace. unfortunately, peace doesn't want to be with him.lemon, lime and waff in later chapters. this story contains adult themes. SHINxREI. SHINxOC as a friendship. read
1. FNG

this is my first story to its not going to be great. however, i have been doing my best on this and i will see that ic comes out good.

DISCLAIMER: evangelion isn't mine, some characters are.

Shinji sat on a park bench drenched in the rain, a tallboy of malt liquor in his hands. He cracked it open and foam spilled over his hands and the brownbag it was in. he took it and drank half before putting it in between his legs.

He remembered the first time he had done this, he hadn't even been able to finish the entire can, he just passed out after about three quarters of the way and woke up on the grass the next morning. But every day it was harder and harder for him to get drunk.

He just wanted to unwind, but now he had to drink four or five of these things? Its not like its expensive, but it takes forever and he constantly has to piss. Not to mention that a Japanese boy going into the refugee sector to buy alcohol was a sight that turned heads

He became sick of sitting in the rain and went out under a stoop to dry off. He wasn't really depressed, as many had labeled him. He was just a shy and lonely boy that wanted people to like him but was too scared to let them get close enough.

He just wanted to have some friends.

Touji and kensuke were great but he had some doubts about them. All they wanted were pictures of Misato and info on nerv, respectively.

As for Misato His relationship with her, if you could even call it that, had deteriorated beyond what could normally be called a normal 'child-guardian' life. After the angels started attacking with more vigor it all became too much.

More booze, more bullshit from asuka and Misato, more anger at himself from himself, more anger from his father, more responsibility, more pressure, more, more, more. He just wanted to shut the voice off in his head, to dull that annoying sense of right and wrong that plagued him since he was born. The voice that grated against his psyche, telling him to sacrifice or die…

He just wanted to relax.

He was jolted right out of his buzz by a loud ring. Flipping his phone open he looked at the text message from Misato

"NERV; ROOM 309A, 10:30. MEET ME THERE, WE HAVE A BRIEFING"

"…Figures." He said before he tossed the empty can into the grass. He stood and made his way to the train station.

"Doesn't she know that she doesn't have to write everything in caps to get her message across?" he asked himself as the graffiti ridden train station came into view.

SECTION DIVIDER

he saw his world whiz by on the deserted L-train. The dark greenery of the world around Tokyo-3 was distorted. The combination of the rain and the sheer speed of the train made it difficult to appreciate the beauty of the outskirts. Far different from the grime of the slums he had just exited.

Still, you look out the dirty windows and you can make things out. The hundreds of green blurs passing by were pine trees from the Tokyo-3 nation forest. The occasional white blur was a delivery van; he saw a distinct dark blue blur pass by in an instant before realizing it was Misato's car.

Usually she drives faster than the train but in this weather she must have slowed quite a bit for safety. His SDAT players batteries went dead just as she swell on Beethoven's ninth came.

"…Figures" he sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

SECTION DIVIDERS

the cold steel corridors of nerv were something familiar to shinji, almost recognizable as something of a home to him. The white fluorescent lights were warming to him as the sun would be to most. He crossed the hallway that contained the A300 rooms, the closer he got to 309, and the louder Asuka's yelling could be heard.

The yelling became unbearable as he opened the door

"this is all a bunch of goddamn bullshit! We don't need this! We've had no problems with handling the angels in the past!" asuka hollered, slamming her fists on the table where the two other pilots pilots, Dr. Akagi and Misato sat

As soon as he saw this sight, he was compelled to leave. He hated dealing with asuka normally, let alone dealing with her when she was angry. He could just walk away right now, after all, he was sure that this briefing was of little importance.

The last one he had to go to all they discussed was the new hydraulic systems on the EVA launchers, asuka objected to them as well, saying something along the lines of

'_the other ones worked well in the past, some of us aren't babies and can withstand 9g's before battle'_ of

He sat down in a cold metal chair before folding his hands in his lap and sighing.

"What's the problem Misato? Friday is the night I spend with touji and kensuke, is there an emergency?" this was a lie of course, the last three Fridays he had spent drinking in the park in the refugee sector, as he did everyday after work. Dr. akagi spoke before Misato could get a word in.

"Shinji we've already told the rei and asuka. This is big news shinji. The secrecy surrounding it up to this point has been vital." She said as shinji's face went a bit scared.

This was no ordinary meeting.

"Shinji…' Misato said as she put her hand on his "we're getting a new pilot."

AN: what did you think? All reviews welcome, bad ones good ones and everything in between. Also please note that I will never let this turn into some goddamn mary sue story about a perfect little pilot.

Those stories piss me off intensely. This character will have depth and a history that would fit one of the pilots as well as a piloting ability that would fit someone who has never touched an evangelion.

I really want to continue this story but if you find it lame then I will discontinue it.


	2. Problems

"New pilot

"New pilot? What the hell are you talking about? How would he even pilot, he doesn't have an evangelion?" shinji asked. He wasn't entirely opposed to this idea, but it still struck him as…odd. To say the least, why he had to be dragged form his endeavors to hear about a new pilot that would probably die before he got to kill an angel anyways was beyond him.

"Well, shinji, we're currently in the process of rectifying that problem. The nerv branch in Munich has been working on an evangelion unit." Dr. akagi said.

"So what?!" asuka shouted "we get sidelined while some fucking new guy replaces us?! Bullshit!" asuka slammed her fist on the table again. Her rage was justified, this was her livelihood after all, but if she kept up the slamming she would break her hand.

Dr. akagi took the path of least resistance and simply chose to ignore her at that time and instead seek shinji's input, which she was sure was going to be more passive.

"what do you think shinji?" the doctor asked.

Shinji sighed. He really just wanted to be alone right now; he didn't want to deal with this. He knew that whomever they sent would end up being someone he didn't like or someone who didn't like him. He was indifferent to the whole thing, the new pilot would find out what an awful fucking job it is to be a pilot and leave after a few weeks. But despite this, he put on his best happy face and smiled.

"I think it's a great idea ma'am, a new pilot could make the angels easier targets for us" shinji lied

dr. akagi smiled back as did Misato. Rei simply sat there, passive of all arguments. She was as indifferent as shinji, except no one in charge thought she had an opinion, let alone the fact that she had one.

"when do we get to meet this puke?" asuka said "I wanna show him what a superior fighter looks like" asuka said with a confidant grin on her face.

Dr. akagi almost laughed. This was almost exactly how she had pictured it; shinji, passive as usual, asuka, indignant and scared of being usurped and rei…rei just sits there.

'_Now would be a good time to drop the bomb'_ she thought smugly.

"well, I think now would be a good time for you to get some info on him before he gets here." dr. akagi pulled a small black remote out of her coat pocket and dimmed the lights.

With a click of a button an overhead projector turned on. The first image was a young man. It was a bit blurry, so his facial features weren't as clearly defined as the pilots, or at least asuka, had hoped.

"this is vasily Illyich komanov." The dr. said.

she pressed a button on the remote the picture zoomed out to show him and several dozen soldiers standing in front of a large convoy of tanks and supply trucks.

"Sergeant of the 405th peoples army of Russia."

"Are you serious? He's way too old to do this job!" asuka exclaimed. She felt like she could pull her hair out.

"Yes, I'm serious asuka. He's a child. The 405th is composed of almost entirely children, with the exception of their commanders."

She clicked the remote again to show a picture of the same young man, this time in his dress uniform. This time his facial features could be read out easily, black hair, dark blue eyes and a big fat smug smile on his beaten face.

"this was the last picture of him taken by the Russian military after he was acquisitioned by nerv" dr. akagi said

"looks happy to be out of the service" shinji said

"looks like shit" asuka said after she crossed her arms "what'd he do, get in a fight with a Mack truck?"

"well, he spent the last two and half years fighting in the Russo-Chinese war and before that he spent two years fighting in the Russo-Ukrainian war. When he got the papers that he was being discharged to Japan, his commander said he almost did a back flip…as you can see by the picture, he only almost did one." The doctor laughed

'_things are definitely going to start changing around the house'_ shinji thought. The apartment was already a bit uncomfortable for three people to be living in it. hell, shinji got what was basically a small closet when asuka moved in, where would he be sleeping when this guy moved in…the couch? The bathroom?

Asuka share the same worries as shinji only they were less disappointed and more of the angry variety. She didn't need change, She didn't want change and she certainly wouldn't welcome change. Her life wasn't perfect, but piloting was all she had…and then some Fucking new guy steps up to the plate and replaces her. She already had that problem with shinji, she didn't need it with this asshole.

Rei wasn't completely indifferent to this. Like asuka she viewed piloting as her only purpose, but only as a means to serve the commander. If the commander thinks that this new pilot would be a good addition to the team, then she feels she is no one to protest.

DR. akagi clicked the remote one last time and the projector shut off. The lights came back up automatically and she put the remote back on the table before taking the info card form the projector.

"any questions?" the children had missed most of her presentation of the new pilot. But she new it was getting late and the Dr. just wanted to get home. Hell, she didn't want to go to this meeting in the first place.

But when the commander orders you to jump, you say how high.

"when will he get here?" asuka asked again, impatient that the first time she had asked had not garnered her a response.

"in about three days"

..

..

..

Rain pounded the convoy that carried evangelion unit-04. a fleet of 30 ships had amassed to carry this precious cargo, along with her pilot through the hostile waters of the Indian Ocean.

A gale force typhoon was coming and they were on the edges of it, desperately trying to stay out of the raging cacophony of thunder and lightning that had claimed over a dozen large ships so far.

In the galley, the skeleton crew aboard the HMS Margaret Thatcher was currently below decks in their bunks, asleep. The automated GPS system was steering them safely into port at Tokyo three while

keeping them away from the typhoon.

But one bunk was empty, the bunk of their special guest.

Currently he stood at the bow of the ship as rain and wind pounded him, a bottle of scotch he stole form the galley in his hand. He thought for a moment that maybe there would be a kindred spirit in Tokyo-03 maybe there was someone going through the same thing

He thought to himself _'maybe there is someone there who's like me'_

He took a swig of the cheap scotch and tossed the rest overboard getting rid of the evidence. Before making his way to the showers to get the smell of alcohol off himself. They would be in port in three days, and I would be good to get back on dry land. After all, he never fancied himself a sailor.

..

..

..

the rain in Tokyo-3 was thick with chemicals from the nearby refineries, acid rain was common as was the occasional black rain, several times shinji swore that he had caught a piece of debris in the drops.

But this time was different. Even in the dingy, and dirty refugee sector, the rain smelled like seawater and not dirty asphalt. A first for him. He shrugged it off and went into the liquor store around the corner from Rei's apartment building.

He had gone here for the first time after he had to deliver her new Nerv ID badge.

He picked out two bottles of cheap sake.

"that will be three hundred and fifty yen" the balding storeowner said, shinji put his money on the counter.

"I seem to have forgotten my ID." Shinji said. The man shrugged

"oh, I'm sorry, the computer sometimes doesn't ad these right, that will be six hundred yen" the man said. Shinji put the rest of the money on the counter and walked out with two brown-bagged bottles.

He found a nice overhang in a graffiti ridden alley to enjoy his spoils. Cracking open a bottle, he took a drink. It tastes like paint thinner, but gets him just as messed up. he takes another drink and squats down in the alley.

Cupping his face with one hand, he begins to turn melancholy again. Taking another drink he soon realized that he WAS depressed about the new pilot, his father had given him one use, one need for his son. And that was to pilot. But in shinji's mind, he wasn't needed anymore, his father must not think him a very good pilot if he's busy looking for more talent.

"father…"

he takes another long drink before coughing, it burns his throat and stomach. He feels himself becoming ill, not of the sake, but of his life.

after the first bottle is gone, he sets the second one down in the ally and begins to stagger out, leaving it there for a bum to find. Rain beats his face as he thinks.

"why does my father hate me so damn much…why does he use me?" shinji said to himself. At this point, his hair was a mess, his pants were stained with mud, his shirt was freely unbuttoned and he was staggering around and talking to himself like a crazed man.

"I mean, its not like I did anything to him directly" he tried to rationalize, but it didn't work, he tried to keep a level head again but it didn't work. A man passing by shouldered into him and he fell into a puddle

"watch where you're going you drunken idiot" the man said in a thick Irish accent.

Shinji couldn't pick the man out of the crowd to say something back, he only curled up next to a stoop and yelled

"yeah?! watch wear you're going FAGGOT!" he arm outstretched, after that, everything went black

..

..

..

the sun broke over the flooded city of Tokyo. You wouldn't notice from looking at it, but this ocean used to be the biggest metropolitan area in the world. During second impact, nearly all thirty million residents of the area were wiped out. Barely twenty four thousand survived.

A UN convoy consisting of nearly a hundred ships had merged with the smaller convoy that carried evangelion unit-04

On this clear day, vasily sat on the bow of the HMS Margaret Thatcher, watching the UN convoy direct them

"I hate the fucking UN" he said sternly

"what was that, Kid?"

vasily turned to see the ship quartermaster and vasily's temporary guardian, Pip Scudley, behind him. He handed vasily a cup of tea and sat with him

"I say I hate UN" he said in broken English "they come china keep peace, but sit all day on fat asses while Russia take control of warring province…they pussy" he said as he sipped tea.

"what's in this?" he said

"tea"

"and?" he laughed

"sugar" pip's smile showed on his sea beaten face

"and?" vasily took another sip of tea

"milk"

"and?" his smile grew bigger

"scotch"

"that's good." Vasily said before taking another sip and looking out off the bow. A faint sliver of land could be made out, nothing substantial, but it was the kind of thing that a person in a lifeboat would do a back flip if he saw.

"when are to dock?" vasily asked. Pip looked at his watch and shrugged.

"well, we'll get there in about three hours, but the UN bureaucrats will muddle things up with paperwork so I'm guessing about nine maybe ten hours. That and the cargo will take some time to unload."

"I have seen some equipment, but that was the most impressive of all" vasily smiled as he spoke in Russian again. "I'm glad to be out of china…even if you did take me too Japan in a roundabout, back

asswards way"

pip smiled and put his hand on vasily's shoulder. Despite his size and battle standing, vasily was still just a boy, just a kid caught up in the post impact wars.

"before we dock, I asked the cook to make you're favorite meal" Pip said, vasily stood and they made their way toward the galley below decks

..

..

..

"what the hell do you think you were doing last night?" Misato asked with her arms crossed. She found shinji passed out , leaning against the door to the apartment they both shared

Shinji sat at the foot of his bed, an icepack to his head. Out of the corner of his blurry vision he saw a bit of red hair hanging near his doorframe, asuka was listening in. probably cheering to herself as she heard the third child getting scolded.

Shinji didn't bring it to Misato's attention

"I think you're developing a problem shinji" Misato said

"I don't have a problem Misato. I drank too much last night and I don't remember what happened. You get that at least twice a week"

Misato's hand flew across shinji's face. A bright red mark laid across his cheek as he head jerked to the side. The icepack fell from his hand and ice scattered on the floor. Shinji didn't move

"don't you talk to me like that again, I'm not one of your peers" Misato said sternly "you haven't earned that right shinji…"

shinji would have simply sat there and taken her abuse, even when she hit him, he didn't take it personally. But saying he hadn't earned the right to drink was something she shouldn't had said.

Even as she said it, her face immediately showed regret. And even a bit of fear as shinji stood form his bed.

"goodbye" he said before he walked out of his room and closed the door on her. He sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wasn't angry at her for the way she acted he was angry for what she said.

'I have earned more than she has' he thought to himself before he heard a thud on the couch next to him.

"so third, how does it feel to not be on the top anymore?" asuka asked

"asuka, please don't do this right now, you have no idea how I feel right now."

"I know you missed school and you're being moody, are you on your period?" she mocked him

"asuka, I'm serious, I'm not in the mood for this."

"its okay shinji, just take a Midol and the cramps will go away"

"asuka seriously, things have been going bad for me the past few months." Shinji remarked

in the early days that he was at nerv, the angel attacks were frequent, about one very month or so. This didn't give him enough free time to think about anything but the impending doom form the angels.

But it had been ten months since the last blue pattern had been reported. Ten months he had waited. Ten months he had reflected on how shitty his life is.

No mother

No loving father

No girlfriend

No job

No hobbies

No purpose other than to pilot EVA

He didn't understand why a new pilot would even be needed. Were the angels coming back again? Hell, it took fifteen years for the angels to begin attacking again after second impact, he couldn't imaging waiting in constant boredom and fear, reflecting on his past for fifteen years.

"oh, what's the matter? Wondergirl wont suck your dick like you had hoped?" this was getting personal, shinji actually liked rei.

"yeah well, Kaji wont let you suck his, what's that say about you?" asuka slapped him

"don't you ever say that again!" asuka hissed

"A guy not letting a girl suck his dick? He must have found someone else"

asuka smiled and like a pimp she backhanded him

"say that shit again, I dare you." Asuka challenged him

"shouldn't you be living in the refugee sector?" shinji was resorting to her race to infuriate her. A dangerous move. She slapped him again, but this time didn't say anything

"maybe he just thinks you're ugly" asuka balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the cheek. A bit of blood dribble from the corner of his mouth, but shinji pressed the attack. He new he could beat her

"maybe-"

"don't you say it" asuka stopped him "don't you say it" he could see tears in her eyes already, something that was rare for her. But she had made shinji cry so many times before. The best part about this was that he was just speaking calmly and being rather passive and she was getting so worked up about this. He savored it.

"maybe he doesn't want you because you're an inferior pilot" he turned his back on her and walked out the apartment door quietly

she stood there, hands balled into fists, rage swept through her body, but was soon replaced by the feeling that he pride had been immensely damaged. It made her sick to her stomach to be called an inferior pilot to that…boy.

But the shittiest part was what she new in the back of her mind.

'_he's right'_

..

..

..

AN; I think that this chapter is pretty good. Good length in my opinion. I'm kind of sick of seeing super shinji FF's where he stands up to asuka and totally crushed her. I decided to so something that would be more of his passive aggressive style. Fostering seeds of doubt within her as she gave him a frontal assault. I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as possible while still keeping things different and fresh.

Read and review, all are welcome


	3. siberain cowboy

Vasily could nearly kiss the earth he stood on after docking

AN: I wanted to do a bit more a vasily centric chapter, you all know about asuka, you all know about shinji and rei, but vasily is really an unknown.

Sorry for the wait and enjoy the chapter. Please read and review

..

..

..

Shinji could nearly kick himself for the way he treated asuka earlier. Not that she didn't deserve it with the way that she was acting. He knew that the minute that he got home she would chew his ass out so hard that he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

That was the last thing he needed in his life

More drama

He didn't need this bullshit hypocrisy with Misato; he didn't need the hostility from asuka and the cold indifference of his father. He definitely didn't need the loneliness and the boredom.

But that was the problem, he didn't know what he needed, just what he didn't need.

It was when he was pondering this that he realized he had spent the better part of three hours walking around in circles I the native sector. He hadn't showered, slept, changed clothes or eaten as far as he knew for nearly three days. He still couldn't believe that the weekend blew by that fast. But benders do that. They sneak up on you; you have to be careful with drinking hard liquor in quantities like that. Stretch it out a bit. Not drink a half a fifth in ten minutes.

It was getting dark again. The native sector was starting to wind down, and conversely, the refugee sector was starting to wind up. He thought about going and getting a beer or four, but he figured his bank account had suffered enough for the week.

Besides, it was getting time to head on to nerv again. Do a harmonics test; meet the new pilot, be the object of Asuka's scorn, the usual Monday thing. He turned on heel and started walking over to the L-

Train platform. This was the only time he could think of that he would have to shower before and after a plug test.

After the rush of people for the train bound for the suburbs, only a few people remained. He surveyed the few dozen people, and picked out a mop of familiar blue locks.

'_Ayanami?'_

Part of him wanted to walk over and talk to her. That part of him was probably still drunk, so he waited. The few people besides her that remained were foreigners. Several white men in suits and ties that betrayed the fact that they lived in what was considered by many to be a ghetto. Soon they boarded the orange line to the heart of the refugee sector.

The platform was empty with the exception of each other. Though she didn't know he was there. Hell, she probably wouldn't care even if she did notice him, which, when shinji thought about it, was disappointing.

A small, empty train rolled up. This was the only train that carried the pilots to and from nerv. No one got on this train, no one needed to. Most nerv employees hardly left their desks and computers

With a hiss the hydraulic doors slid open and the two pilots entered the train, sitting at opposite ends of the car before the doors hissed closed and the train lurched forward and began to pickup speed.

Shinji had twenty minutes to kill and no SDAT player…again

'_Fucking brilliant'_

..

..

..

Vasily could nearly kiss the earth he stood on after docking. Even the docks at Tokyo-3 were a technological marvel. It was getting close to nightfall and the city was starting to light up. Skyscrapers outlined the dusk sky with glows of neon signs from the refugee sector warming the sunset.

He looked over to see a huge truck with a banner across the front and back that said "oversized load" in Japanese. Placed around the truck were several armored cars that would be escorting him and the cargo to Nerv.

he walked over to the armored car that Pip was leaning against and put his bags down before saluting him.

"you don't need to do that vasily. You're not in the military anymore, you don't need to salute anyone." He spoke in Russian

"force of habit…" vasily paused "I wanted to thank you sir"

"for what?" pip asked as he lit a cigarette. He handed one to vasily and lit it for him. Vasily took a drag and flicked the ash on the ground.

"well, for this" he held up the cigarette and laughed "but I also want to thank you for getting me out of china…as much as I love the 405th, it was becoming a real ballache." He stopped laughing and took a long drag of his cigarette before flicking more ash on the ground

pip put his hand on vasily's shoulder and smiled.

'vasily, I've only known you for a short time, but you've grown on me kid. I'm going to miss you…" pip said. It was true…but as long as he was being true to himself, vasily scared the ever-loving shit out of him. The kid was, to some extent, insane.

From what he saw vasily do the first time they made contact, he wasn't sure that vasily was all there anymore. Hell maybe he was never all the way there to begin with, maybe that's why he was so good at his job.

Regardless to say, his commander saying that he nearly did a backflip when he got the news to be a pilot was a bit exaggeration. In truth…he wasn't really feeling at the time…it was only when he had his profile picture taken that he seemed happy to be out of the war zone.

..

..

..

smoke billowed form the burning refinery less than three miles from the scene. combat had taken pace there two days before. nearly four regiments of Chinese had been issued to stop the Russian advance down china's seaboard.

They failed. Bodies of the dead lay mingled in with they dying. The mat of bodies was so think that in some places the ground could be barely seen.

Russian troops were searching for intelligence on the bodies. The dead we're being heaved into piles by the Russians who, they themselves, were wounded.

Pip was there, wearing a his British commando beret, his clean and polished boots, his starchy little dress uniform…he stuck out like drunk chick at church.

He had been trying to find this kid for weeks, but the battalion HQ said they didn't know if he was dead or alive at the time, and the battle was too hot for him to get in and extract him. So he waited.

He saw a balding lieutenant with several scars on his face sitting at a field desk, eating pickled herring and looking at situation reports. Every one in a while his brow would furrow and he would put something in an empty oil drum that they would burn for heat later.

"excuse me, sir, do you know where I could find vasily komanov?"

"vasily nikolayavitch komanov, from Moscow or vasily illyich komanov from Novgorod?"

"Novgorod" pip said

the man pointed to a squad of four about a hundred yards away, searching the bodies of dead Chinese soldiers. An occasional shot rang out as wounded man stood, then crumpled to the ground with his friends. sometimes it took more than one shot to get the job done.

"you're pip right?" the lieutenant asked

"yes, sir." Pip said as he turned back to the weather beaten lieutenant

"just so you know, you're taking my best man." The lieutenant furrowed his brow at him

"that's why we want him sir" the man let out a 'harrumph' as pip casually walked over to the squad.

He was about fifteen feet away when he saw vasily bayonet a wounded Chinese soldier. The man screamed in agony when he twisted his rifle and opened the wound further. He saw vasily stand as still as stone.

'you're vasily"

vasily looked at pip and slung his rifle to his back. His face was caked with dirt and burnt gunpowder his hair was singed, his battle dress was in tatters and stained red. The hand that held the strap of his rifle had his knuckles worn down to the muscle and a cigarette dangled from his free hand

"yes…who might you be?" vasily said as the man on the ground continued to squirm in pain. He simply ignored him and took a drag of his cigarette

Pip couldn't take his eyes off the wounded man as he spoke, but vasily seemed completely disinterested in him. It proved to make conversation difficult.

"well, um, I'm here t-to tell you that, um" pip chocked out as he loosened his collar.

Vasily didn't take his eyes off pip, he simply drew his pistol and emptied a magazine into the wounded man. Seven shots from an old colt .45 pistol. The slide locked back and empty shells sprinkled on the ground. Blood spattered on vasily's face.

"better?" he asked. Pip regained his composure but was inwardly shocked at his barbarism

'vasily illyich komanov, Novgorod krai district?"

"we went over this before, what is it you were going to tell me?" vasily smiled as he put a new magazine in his pistol and put it back in his belt.

"my name is pip Scudley and I'm here to tell you that you have been chosen to be a pilot for nerv. You are to be decommissioned from the Russian army and flown to Germany, from there we will conduct several test that should last about three days and from there you will be shipped to Japan. Do you accept?"

pip spoke rather quickly, wanting to get off the battlefield, wanting to get away from the death that permeated his freshly pressed uniform. He was a goddamn naval quartermaster not a field grunt. The only reason he took this was the promotion in store and the fact that he spoke Russian.

vasily waited a moment before taking a long drag of his cigarette

"…awesome. When do I get out of here?"

"there's a chopper waiting right now but don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

vasily let out a chuckle

"these guys' aren't my friends" vasily laughed. Some of the men shook their heads. Others looked disappointed.

"see that guy right there" he pointed as ash from his cigarette fell onto his hand. A dead Russian soldier lay there, he clean bullet hole about the size of an acorn lay on his cheekbone.

"you should see the back of his head" he took a puff of his cigarette before flicking it into a puddle of bloody mud. "exit wound you could fit a light bulb into"

he started walking on the Chinese bodies. Digging them further into the mud. Occasionally he would step onto a torso and a cracking rib could be heard. Pip tiptoed over them as he followed

"that guy over there with the fucked head is Vitaly spichak." He thumbed the corpse the two had looked at

"That young man over there that's gone from the waist down is Fedor spichak" he stopped and looked at pip "no relation."

He walked bit further. The sickening crack of a skull that had already been weakened by a bullet, imploding under vasily's foot sent a shiver up Pip's spine

"that man over there that's been sawed in half by a machinegun is Dimitri Zakeavich, and that young trooper over there that has a defective RPG stuck in him is Vova Federov…I suppose I should be happy about that one though because I was standing right next to him when it happened"

he shrugged lit a second cigarette.

"bye-bye" he waved unenthusiastically to the corpses.

"Scudley? That name's English right?" vasily said

"yeah"

"don't they let you guys have liquor on your ship's?"

'yes, they do"

"killer, I'm in." The two of them walked toward a makeshift airfield controlled by the Russians. Pip wondered how the pilot would fare in the real world, where his actions wouldn't be considered normal.

..

..

..

"I'm gonna miss you too, sir" vasily said. He took a last puff before snuffing the cigarette on the ground. He clacked his heels together and saluted before climbing into the armored car with several UN soldiers. The massive truck began to drive off at an incredibly slow crawl along with the armored cars

"wait until he sees the surprise I left for him in his bag." Pip said as he crushed his cigarette under his boot and walked back to the ship, feeling a sense that he had lost something, and at the same time, a sense of fear for that child.

"the devil is in that boy…I just hope that Gendo doesn't make him do anything that will bring it out"

..

..

..

Gendo's office was lit by the artificial light of the Geofront. After the angel of sound, the artificial sunlight hadn't been turned off. Gendo took a moment away form typing and lifted up his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"goddamnit' he muttered as he checked his watch. Without the proper solar cycle down in the Geofront, things were starting to grate on him. He had been at work for thirteen hours and didn't even know it.

"sir?" dr. akagi said over the intercom. "he's here"

"let him in" Gendo steepled his hands in front of him as he watched the reinforced steel door to his office open. Into the room walked vasily. Nearly six and a half feet tall in his boots and cap, two hundred and eighty pounds of ugly Russian muscle

'_dear god'_

vasily approached the commander and saluted, clacking his heels together and standing straight.

"sir, sergeant Vasily Illyich Komanov of the 405th Peoples Army of the Russian Federation reporting for duty." He spoke in Russian.

The commander simply sat there, his glasses casting an eerie reflection at the boy.

"do you know why I've brought you here?" Gendo spoke back to him in Russian, this unnerved vasily as he had never seen a Japanese person speak Russian before.

"sir, to be a pilot for the evangelion program, sir" vasily said as he stood rigid.

"yes" he shut off the tape recorder in his desk, Along with every camera in his office.

"and no" the lights dimmed in Gendo's office and keel left though a back entrance as Gendo snaked up to vasily. He walked with him through the back entrance that keel had taken just as the sliding doors closed and the three faded down a long hallway.

..

..

..

after several minutes the new pilot emerged from the commanders office in silence. A mix of emotions over took him when he saw several nerv employees' carrying his bags as an armed escort took vasily to Ritsuko's office. As the men stood outside the thick steel door that separated her office form the magi room, vasily sat in a chair that looked to be too small for him.

The dr. tapped her pen on her clipboard and checked her watch. The two still had almost an hour until the vasily would meet the others and go in for his first training exercise. The doctor put her pen down, folded her hands in front of her and smiled. It seemed less evil to vasily when he saw her do it instead of the commander.

"…so" she let out after a bit of time, desperate to make conversation

"so?" vasily asked. And the doctor laughed slightly

"your accent is as thick as molasses" she chuckled

"yeah? Well, this one never thought Russia and Japan would fight…this one never became freely" vasily

"fluent, the word is fluent…and you don't have to call yourself 'this one' call yourself 'I" she laughed

"right…"

the two sat in silence for a few minutes before akagi mentally sighed. You can't force a conversation, but the young man in front of her was unnerving. Sitting straight up, one hand on his knee, legs crossed, dress cap sitting on her desk, steel blue eyes staring right at her. She tried to start it again

"so…what does your family think of this?"

"you already know, you can read file…." Vasily said.

"I read from your file and it says all kinds of different things about you…it says you are a alcoholic, chain smoking, whore mongering, misogynistic, killing machine" the doctor said.

"well, since you know." Vasily said as he pulled out a pack for cigarettes and cheap butane lighter. He lit his cigarette and held out the pack for her.

She reached for the pack

"don't take lucky"

"lucky?" she asked "you name your cigarettes?" she asked as she took one and lit it with the butane lighter she handed her

"No, the lucky, is the cigarette you flip over when buy new pack, last one to smoke…" she stopped and blushed a bit.

"sorry…." She smiled sheepishly. Vasily looked at his pack and saw that his lucky was in Ritsuko's hand. He sighed heavily and put the pack back in his pocket.

"do you want to tell me about your family?" she asked as after she blew a hefty smoke ring, watching it drift up into he air

"you want tell me about your family?"

vasily turned the initial question on her before blowing another, smaller smoke ring through Ritsuko's larger one and watching the two turn into a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"well…….I don't think that's appropriate" she said as she shifted in her chair. Uncomfortable at the cold stare vasily was giving her. He looked so sure of himself. Smug or confident wouldn't be the right words to describe the stare. More like as if he had no doubts about what was happening, as if he had all the information. One thing was for sure

the kid had a mean poker face

"…why not?" vasily asked, tilting his head, for the first time moving a part of his body other than his mouth.

"well, I just think you don't need to know…" she took another drag of her cigarette.

"you took the lucky" he said.

The doctor rolled her eyes and sighed heavily at the situation…

"tell you what, I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yours"

"you go first" he said quickly. beating her to the punch

dr. akagi straightened up in her chair and crossed her legs.

"well. When I was little, my father died. I was very young. Three or so, so I don't remember much. The last thing I do remember was him and my mother fighting."

She took a drag of her cigarette

"my mom was an extremely educated intelligent woman, my father was a lowlife drunkard that happened to get her pregnant. I was the result. He ironically got his by a drunk driver in a semi and was smashed into a reinforced concrete barrier. Can I have another cigarette?"

vasily handed her the pack and she took out and lit one before speaking again.

"yeah…my father was the same. He sold me into the governments protection when I was five. I remember he say that he hated me. I remember that he say that he wished that I who died instead of my mother. I saw him about a year ago when we were in Mongolia." Vasily said

"wanna tell me about it?" dr. akagi said as she put a tape recorder on the desk

"…was that was this was all about?" he asked. The doctor stood silent.

"what's about the magnetaphone?"

'we call the tape recorders magnetaphone is the technical term" she pursed her lips and took a drag of her cigarette.

Vasily sighed. He knew the drill. They would keep him in here until he spoke. There were obvious holes in his record, seeing as what the Russian government was doing at the time was illegal and abandoning his post was technically high treason under Russian martial law.

He flipped open his pack again and pulled out a second cigarette, lighting his second with his first before putting his first out in the ashtray on Dr. Akagi's desk and throwing the empty pack in a trash bin..

"mom died when I was two. after that, father fell to a drug addicted binge drinking session that lasted months while friend of family took care of me….earliest memory was when I was three and father said that he wished I died instead of mother. He was always saying shit to me 'vasily you weak' or 'vasily you nothing.' Always trying to beat me down and break my spirit. Not in the way that "

Dr. akagi sat astounded that the boy was so open about his past. It took her months of prodding to get asuka to admit anything, rei still wouldn't admit anything.

"would you mind if I got second Pack from my bag?" vasily asked as the cigarette dangled from his lips, smoke lazily drifting up towards the ceiling. Dr. akagi nodded and he reached into his pack

"what? Out of smokes?" she laughed as he made a face that was indecipherable

"no way, I always keep carton with me when I travel, but…" he set the fifth of Stolichnaya on the desk along with two glasses that pip had got him. She saw him smile genuinely for the first time when he was in front of the bottle.

"do you want some?" he said as he poured the vodka into one of the glasses for himself. She snapped out of her daze for a second and pulled the vodka bottle out of his hands.

"You're 17" she said in slight shock before a wave of hypocrisy washed over her when she realized she was smoking a cigarette she gave him.

"yes, in Russia, I can go buy vodka any time I want." He slid the vodka across the table towards him, Ritsuko grabbed it and slid it back onto her side.

"yes, but we're not in Russia right now" she smiled as vasily slid it back.

"yes but you smoking my cigarettes" she let go of the vodka as he poured her a glass and put it in front of her.

"….touché…you win the round. One glass" she said smiling as vasily put the bottle away. He took a few sips of his glass as Ritsuko let out a heavy sigh and looked directly at him

"tell me about what happened in Mongolia"

..

..

..

the tent city that lay across the desert of Mongolia. the tent city that's comprised of entirely Russian conscripts, drinking, smoking doing drugs and raising hell after a major Chinese assault had failed.

Balalaika and accordion music filled the camp as trucks filled with mail churned up the thick sand the camp was placed over. Hundreds of family members flocked to see if their sons had survived the 13-day battle.

"Vova! Vasily!" Anna Federov hugged her son and his friend with open arms. Nuzzling her son as he smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"miss Federov!" vasily smiled as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"mom!" Vova said as he hugged her.

"its great to see that both you boys are okay…I heard the fighting had been…" she held her son closely, not wanting to let go. Vasily put a hand on her shoulder and smiled before taking a drag of his cigarette

"these men have no idea how Russians fight" vasily said as he laughed haughtily. The woman visibly loosened up as Vova and her walked into the tent that the him and Vova shared.

Vasily looked over to the balalaika band and saw the fifty or so Russian soldiers dancing sound the fire in the center pit. It was then that he saw a familiar face.

"oh….my….Christ…." Vasily said as he quickly flicked his cigarette down into the sand and walked over to the man.

"vasily!?" the man said as he came at vasily with open arms. Vasily took a step back out of the man's reach and held up a hand to stop him. Seeing the disappointed look on his face vasily furrowed his brow and asked.

"what are you doing here?" vasily asked. The ma took his hat off and hung his head a bit.

"I missed you vasily…I have that right" the man said

"you sold me to the federation for drug and booze money after mom died…" he lit a cigarette and blew smoke in his face "you're an alcoholic, whore-mongering, heroin addicted, chain smoking, misogynistic, gambling addict who in a bout of depression, sold his only child, his only reminder of the love he had with his wife….into militaristic bondage so that he could get his next fix and a blowjob" vasily said sternly as he eyeballed his father.

"that's cold vasily…I'm trying real hard…I'm staying clean. I have an apartment in Moscow….i work at a group home for runaway teens. For many of them its that or the military….I'm doing good vasily"

"…that's great, Dad, now go take care of those kids so that you don't have to defend their country against the _waves of Chinese people_ I fight every day" vasily said

"vasily I…I only wanted the best for you, I-"

"you have no idea what I went through…the experiments, the YEARS of indoctrination and training…the chemicals they pumped into me…"

"I didn't think that was going to happen vasily…" his father was startin o show some anger again

"remember when mom died and you said you wished it was me?…yeah…I was two, but haven't forgotten. Thanks for that first memory." He turned and walked away

"I wish you had died you little bastard! You were a mistake that ruined my life!" vasily's father said in a fit anger

vasily did nothing. He kept walking as his feet crunched in the sand, walking towards the fire pit to see the spoils of war, a small herd of goats, roasting on a several spits in the fire. As he got in line with his mess kit, he looked back, expecting to see his father there, but he was gone

..

..

..

"and that was last time I saw him" vasily took a last drink and put the glass back in his back.

"you seem like you handled that…well" she said "do you know what happened to him after that?"

"yeah I heard he actually _had_ cleaned up and _was_ running youth center in Moscow….but then again I don't really care …I try to think about him little." He sighed and looked at the doctor.

"you gonna drink that?" she looked down at her glass and picked it up. The vodka touched her lips and she took a hard drink of it. The strong taste of alcohol burned her throat and nose, the fact that it was warm only hindered her progress on it.

She looked at him in a bit of puzzlement and put the glass down on her desk before checking her watch.

"you better chew some gum kid, because you're meeting your fellow pilots in about ten minutes" she said as she led him out of her office.

..

..

..

'_goddamn it shinji'_

shinji thought as he got up and sat directly across form rei as the L-train clacked along in much the same fashion as it had done during the meeting on Friday. Trees whizzed by win green blurs that, and cars on the highway flew back as if they were standing still, but shinji wasn't interested in this at the time.

he looked straight into her eyes and swallowed hard. He knew that rei wouldn't start a conversation unless directly confronted. Hell he could probably just go up and start molesting her right there and she would be indifferent

'_don't think of that shinji'_

instead he started off with the old standby. The thing you said when you didn't know what to say

"h-hi Ayanami, nice weather, eh?" he said sheepishly while he looked down at the floor. He kept repeating the mantra in his head. I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away. As if he could right now any ways, his legs felt like Jell-O and he could barely sit without shaking, let alone start booking away if the conversation turned awkward.

"hello, ikari…yes, I suppose the weather is….'nice'" she said softly. In a tone the spelled something not quite like indifference.

Shinji took this as a good sign, she wasn't screaming, running or slapping him, so he must have done something right. He straightened himself up and tried to look as non-creepy friendly as possible to her.

"so, what were you doing the native sector? I mean, it's an awfully long commute from where you live" shinji asked

"I was." She stopped her self, a tiny tinge of guilt in her as she knew this would hurt him "I was having lunch with the commander like I do every Monday. Something urgent came up and he had to be airlifted to nerv. I was ordered to come to nerv to meet the new pilot after I had finished my meal" rei elaborated on shinji's question.

Shinji sat in silence for a moment. A twinge of jealousy hit him, then a boulder of it. But he stayed civil. He wanted to be her friend at the very least so he kept talking. You just cant stall in situations like this, you have to keep talking, even if you know that what will come out of your mouth is incredibly stupid, its better than saying nothing.

"where did you guys go?" he asked as he saw a digital ticker ring off in the corner of his eye that read 'Geofront 15 minutes' away.

"…out…to eat?" she half asked half stated "I'm not sure I understand the nature of the question" she moved her eyebrow up in surprise, meaning she moved it up about a tenth of an inch

"no, what did you eat?" shinji asked, slightly laughing at her naivety. Rei was not laughing she was not amused, this was stupid in her mind.

"why are you asking such foolish questions?" she asked, but shinji simply sat. he didn't know what to say about that so he changed the subject matter once more.

"what do you think of the new pilot' after this question Rei's eyes widened slightly and she became visibly nervous. For someone as reserved as her it caught shinji by surprise, but he shrugged it off almost immediately.

"I think that pilot Komanov will be a great addiction-addition to the team" she caught herself. Shinji didn't know the gravity of why she was acting nervous, he immediately thought of the situation as cute. The first time he had seen rei flustered was something he would remember forever.

Shinji shifted in his seat and looked up at the ticker that read 'nerv, five minutes'. He thought about how this would change things before the silence was interrupted.

"and you?" rei asked as she sat with her hands on her knees. Shinji sat up and forced a friendly smile on his face

"I think that pilot komanov will be a great addition to nerv" shinji forced the line of bullshit out of him. Rei furrowed her brow slightly. It was a scary expression, much

the same one she used before she slapped him for making a crack about his father weeks earlier.

"and you?" she repeated. Shinji understood almost immediately.

"I don't care….the guy is either going to die, get fired or quit. No one likes this job…." Rei was about to open her mouth in protest but shinji quickly spoke "not even asuka. She's just afraid that she will become useless if she quits. So she sticks at it because she thinks it gives her meaning in life….much the same way I do" he didn't know why he was talking to rei so much. Maybe it was the newfound courage from hanging out in the refugee sector. Regardless he stopped speaking at that moment

"…much the way I do" rei said softly as she looked down.

Shinji was about to reply as the loud buzzer rang out and the sliding doors opened several nerv employees stepped in. it was late and their shift was up. Several of the men and women began lighting cigarettes as the two children left the train. The steel doors of the train closed quickly and the train sped off. Shinji felt a chill as he stepped off the train platform.

He was now officially in nerv. The most unholy, ungodly place on the planet. A place where men equip children to slay angels. These thoughts rang through his head at a constantly increasing pitch as he walked towards the briefing room that the three children had been in last night

The insanity of his life situation led him to laugh a tiny laugh as his hand rested on the doorknob. He shrugged it off and put on his game face, almost forgetting that rei was behind him. He turned the knob to see several angry faces sitting at the table.

Asuka's school uniform was disheveled and messy as was Misato's nerv uniform. Shinji looked at them for a second before he realized that he had not done laundry this weekend. He hated to see the condition that her apartment was in. beer cans and trash everywhere he assumed.

Asuka and Misato sat there with their arms crossed, looking at shinji as he and rei sat down at the steel table. Ritsuko shared the same angry face, but hers was for a different reason.

A fourth, new face, looked at shinji. A face that looked a bit older than 17, a face that looked at him with a vacant expression, a face that he would have to get used too.

Asuka was trying to divide her rage between the three objects of her scorn, shinji for arguing with her earlier, the new guy for supposedly replacing her, and Rei for just existing.

She looked at vasily and vasily looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So, where are you form vasily?" shinji tried to diffuse the situation. Vasily looked from asuka to shinji and raised an eyebrow before replying in a thick accent

"Russia"

..

..

..

AN: so, what did you guys think, eh? I tried to make vasily as close to the mold of evangelion characters as I possibly could, no mother shitty father, fucked up past. Basically a well rounded well balanced character that I can work with. Building a fitting history for him was harder than I thought. And trying to keep the balance between 'wow' and 'that's excessive' was difficult.

Tell me if I want over the top I want to avoid a mary sue like the AIDS. Please review


	4. sins of our fathers

Sorry for the update time

AN: Sorry for the update time, I was hoping to get a nice quick chapter out. but it turned into something a bit longer.

..

..

..

"_these things are so fucking itchy"_ vasily thought as stood at attention in the hanger bay. He soon realized that this was a much more casual affair than what he was used too when he saw the other pilots standing loosely around. Waiting for Misato to come in.

he slacked up a bit and cracked his neck. Before looking at asuka. Her eyes had not deviated off of him since he had entered the briefing room. She stared right into his eyes and deep down inside, he felt a slight twinge of fear.

"can I help you?" vasily said as he turned himself to face her fully.

Asuka simply uncrossed her arms and walked towards him

"why are you here?" she asked angrily.

"to pilot" he said as his puzzlement at the girls anger shown through. Shinji and rei turned and looked at the two of them. shinji half expected asuka to start throttling vasily.

"why are you here? really?" asuka asked as she narrowed her eyes at him

"because I…" he stopped "who are you? I don't know your name? they just shuffled me out here and handed me tight fitting itchy suit"

"yeah they tend to feel like that new" shinji said. Asuka quickly hushed him

"my name is Asuka Langley Soryu and I'm the most skilled pilot here." She said as she put her hands on her hips and twirled her hair a bit.

"….Kay…..I'm vasily illyich ko-'

"I know who you are…" she stopped him. Vasily shrugged and stood back at attention not giving a second thought to what happened. Asuka looked a little pissed that she wasn't getting a rise out of him but vasily, quite frankly, didn't realize that asuka was even being mean to him.

The three other pilots shuffled around a bit pulling at their plug suits, scratching their heads and waiting for their orders, not a one of them chatting with the others. The tension was thick enough to feel, but vasily and rei didn't seem to be bothered nearly as much as shinji. Vasily and rei simply stood at attention

Shinji opened his mouth about half way to speak when he heard the hissing of a hydraulic door opening to his right. The hard clack of Misato's shoes against the steel floors of nerv drove a shiver up vasily's spine. She turned on heel and looked straight into vasily's face.

She tilted her head to one side and furrowed her brow at the young boy who simply looked forward. He looked nervous but didn't deviate his eyes from where they were staring. The cold metal hanger wall that read unit-01 before Misato jumped into his line of vision, Her eyes looking at him sternly as he stood rigid.

Vasily fully expected to get yelled at for breaking rank as she balled the spit up in the front of her mouth the way his old sergeant did in boot camp. But she didn't yell. She held a hand up and with two fingers and her thumb made a 'mouth' with it and moved it in front of his line of vision.

"fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy" she taunted him as he cracked a slight smile

"oh, don't laugh sergeant" she said as vasily's eye twitched and he bit his lower lip. Misato looked down to see that his hand was pinching his thigh to keep him from laughing. "yeah, go ahead, ju-just touch your face, break rank…..I dare, ya"

"Misato, will you stop fucking with him and get on with the assignment" dr. akagi said over the intercom.

he continued to stand at attention as Misato walked away from him. Not phased by the comment of her peer.

"so today we are going to initiate pilot komanov into the ranks of the children. The commander has ordered that all pilots do cross synchronizations training with unit-01."

Rei's eyes immediately widened in fear as she remembered the last time that she had tried to synchronize with that unit. About twenty percent synchronization before the fear started to hit. A cripplingly debilitating fear hat kept her from thinking or breathing. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, but she couldn't move.

The four of them walked into the people mover to the top of the hanger. As unit-01's head came into view that same crippling fear struck rei. As the people mover's brakes hit and they walked out onto the platform, she had to take a bit of extra strength to move her back leg off the people mover.

"this is unit-01, pilot komanov. Shinji's evangelion."

"ma'am, requesting permission to speak ma'am" vasily said

"granted" she put her hands on her hips

"ma'am, I have my own evangelion, ma'am." He projected.

"yes but its encased in bakelite right now so, you're going to have to use shinji's as its synchronization system is based off of the system on unit-01 as opposed to unit-00 and unit-02 who have custom synchronization systems"

"….ma'am, I have no idea what you just said right now, ma'am"

Misato rolled her eyes and shook of vasily's questions.

"alright. Who would like to go-"

"I'll go first" asuka interrupted as she tried to elbow her way past vasily, but ended up pushing shinji, who was next to him, out of the way instead.

'_fucking Russians'_

asuka walked up the small flight of stairs to the open plug. She hopped in quickly sand gave a thumbs up.

"you ready to go asuka?" a voice came through the intercom.

"yeah"

Ritsuko turned to Maya in the observation box.

"alright, close her up and get her wet" Ritsuko joked

Maya blushed a bit before hacking away at her keyboard. A loud hissing was heard in the hanger and a hydraulic arm closed the entry plug. A smaller hydraulic arm hooked a clear hose up to the entry plug.

A look of abject terror crossed vasily's face as he saw an orange fluid begin to fill the plug.

"what are they doing?" he leaned over and talked to shinji

"its LCL, it's used to power the evangelion. It's a breathable liquid."

Vasily nodded as the plug slid into unit-01 and a power cable capped it off. The evangelions eyes lit up as it powered on. The locks kept it from slumping over as it does when its joins are unlocked.

Vasily turned to shinji, breaking attention for the first time.

"…hey…how you feel when you're inside of Eva?" vasily said

"…w-well…it's a warm feeling…nostalgic almost…like I'm home" a loud whirring was heard as asuka started taking control of the Eva. "but it sometimes smells like blood" he finished.

The eyes of the evangelion turned from their normal yellow to a light green. A symbol that asuka may have been getting somewhere with the synchronization.

"like blood?" vasily asked quizzically

"yeah…."

The intercom buzzed in

"how are you doing in there asuka?"

"…I'm…I'm doing okay. I feel fine….my legs feel kind of weird. Like I want tom move around" she said "is my sync rate better than the shinji's?"

"mmm, no, but its significantly better than last time." Maya added in

"better than that dumb ruskie's?"

"….I can hear you. The talk back mic is on" vasily said a bit offended

"…..dr. akagi, could you please tell me the next time the talk back mic is on so the ruskie doesn't start crying?"

"I can still hear you"

"SHUT UP RUSKIE!" she yelled over the mic. A sharp crackle of feedback came when her voice came to its shrill peak. The pilots and officers winced. Vasily stuck his pinky in his ear and wiggled it around, trying to get the vibrations out of his head.

"asuka, it looks like you went down a couple of points." Dr. akagi said over the intercom. Asuka shut of her mic

"GOTT VERDAMMEN ES!………" she yelled as her hands slammed down on the control yolks. Her synchronization score dropped a few points. The inside of the plug went form the swirling colors to the side of the view screen, to a dark purple.

"Gott verdammen es…." She muttered. The sides went black as her score dropped further.

"alright asuka. Your test are up…we have enough data" Ritsuko said as she gently shut of the mic and began typing protocols on her keyboard. "her sync score has dropped lower than ever in unit-01….she really has to learn to control her temper better"

as the control plug hissed and discharged from unit-01 and the LCL drained out onto the hanger floor. Vasily looked at the scene with curiosity but then again he had seen stranger things.

"alright pilot komanov, you're up"

"Da, gospozha!" he shouted as he walked up the stairs, his freshly molded plugsuit clinging to his sides and squeaking with every step. Asuka pushed him out of the way as she left the plug and stomped down the stairs

"get out of my way Russian I have no time for you." She pushed against him but didn't move vasily.

He hopped into the plug and saluted before grabbing the control yolks and steeling himself.

"ready"

"hold onto you ass, first time is memorable, vasily" dr. akagi said.

"Da, Gospozha…." He repeated, hearing his voice feedback over the intercom as the plug closed. He felt a sudden jerk as the entry plug sealed into unit-01 and jerked closed. Thick viscous liquid poured through tiny seams in the dark walls of the plug.

He began to panic a bit as the level rose. He held his breath as the liquid went up to his chest, then rose to his neck, then past his nose. His entire head was submerged but he held his breath. It seemed like hours before he finally inhaled and took a breath full of LCL the taste of blood flooded his mouth. He choked slightly as the liquid filled his lungs, but a strong exhale made him feel better

'_pennies….it tastes like fucking pennies'_

As the unit powered up he felt something strange. A vibration running through him that made him feel uncomfortable, sick even. The view screen came on and he looked down to see the three pilots and Misato standing on the platform next to the Eva.

"how are you feeling vasily?" Ritsuko's face appeared down in the corner of the view screen. One of vasily's cigarette's dangling from her lips.

"my back feels very strange and my head feels heavy."

"that's because he has a big head" asuka said

"talk….back….microph-" vasily stopped as the power cut.

"ma'am, power out. ma'am" he pushed the control yolks back and forth but jerked as the controls locked.

"the fuck?" he pushed the control yolks but nothing happened. the controls locked him out. he pressed a few buttons on the yolk but still nothing. He figured it was a minor mechanical malfunction. He pushed at the yolks one more time in an act of desperation but was immediately met by resistance when they pushed back, jamming up at him

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he moved out of his seat, further up into the plug, away from the yolks that were trying to pummel him. he squeezed behind his seat

"ma'am there is malfunction….ma'am?! you there!" his radio had died. He was all-alone, locked into the control plug.

"hey! Get me the fuck out of here!" he began banging at the walls of the plug. Loud pounding reverberated through the plug.

..

..

..

"what the hell is going on in there?" shinji asked as the three other pilots watched in a bit of curiosity. The unit had powered off unexpectedly. Its green eyes turning a dull gray after vasily had sealed himself in for more than a few seconds.

"he probably can't meet the sync ration" asuka huffed.

Misato turned to her collar mic.

"Rits, what's going on? Can he meet the sync ratio?"

after a few tense seconds Ritsuko answered her question

"I have no idea what just happened, I think Eva shut us out. vasily is still in there, I can hear and see him but he cant hear or see us…..something strange is going on in there" she answered rather calmly for the situation

"….like what?" Misato asked "what's going on?"

"I don't know, we're doing our best to eject the plug but nothing is happening." Maya said as she hacked away at her keyboard, desperately trying to override the evangelion's computer systems.

"nothing is working sempai" Maya said "Eva is shutting us out at every turn. We cant even access the lock system right now." a worried look crossing her face

"are you telling me we're at the mercy of Eva?" Ritsuko asked as she picked up her coffee mug

"something like that" Maya said as Ritsuko was mid sip. Ritsuko put her coffee down and sighed lightly.

"is there anything we can do?"

"no. not right now at least." The video link cut out as she said that

"and now we don't even know what's happening to him" dr. akagi said as she put down her coffee mug.

"try…try to disconnect external power then, after that go into the root menu and reset the evangelions internal computer."

"we'll start losing a lot of non essential systems"

"like what?"

"refrigeration units, heating, cooling, door locks, elevators…."

"whatever, just get him out of there before he breaks something"

..

..

..

fear gripped him. A fear that was unable to describe, the ear that was reminiscent of when you thought you saw the monster in the closet when you were a kid. he needed to leave. He needed to go home to his nice war sleeping bag in the warm mud. He needed to get the fuck back to Russia and away from this god-forsaken place.

vasily hit up against the concave walls of the entry plug. His fists ground against the steel walls in futility. as he desperately tried to free himself from his prison he didn't realize that His knuckles were worn and raw, and his plug suit had torn around his hands. He couldn't feel his hands anymore.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed desperately "I wanna go home! I wanna go back to the rifles and the mortars" he punched the walls.

"the bullets!" he punched again

"the bombs!" he punched the walls again, tearing his flesh

"the bayonets!" he stopped and looked down at his hands, the bone had shown through on his index knuckle and the skin was hanging off in ragged flaps

he lay on his back and kicked at the walls of the plug. The walls of the plug began to dent in, but it was not vasily doing it. It was then that he felt it.

A tremendous pressure fell upon him, he couldn't think, he felt like he was being crushed in a vice grip. The LCL began to bubble and warm. The heat. The heat was unbearable. The pressure was too much. His bloody knuckles stopped bleeding as the LCL forced itself into his system.

The pain was unbearable. Like an embolism, the LCL forced itself through his veins. His blood needed to escape as his blood pressure rose to levels that his heart was struggling to beat.

The LCL forced itself into his brain. As the oxygen rich LCL pooled up in his head it created a sense of euphoria. Delusion set upon him. He smiled wide as he opened his eyes and saw swirling hallucinations before him. The blood began to force itself into his eyes and they began to turn red.

His nasal cavity was the path of least resistance for the blood escaping his body.

"don't come near my shinji" he heard a voice say calmly before the LCL swayed in a current and smashed his head against the side of the entry plug. A bit of black hair and white scalp wore off on the side of the plug as the tide of LCL smashed him violently up against the side of the plug.

He began to feel the euphoria lifting and the fear gripping him again as he clawed at his head to get the visions out.

..

..

..

Maya jumped up form her seat in joy

"I got it open."

..

..

..

vasily was jolted forward as the plug violently slid out of the Eva his face hit the view screen as the plug stopped. The hatch nearly exploded open from the pressure of LCL.

Vasily leapt out of the plug as he began gasping for real air. Air that you couldn't feel, air that couldn't force itself into your veins and take control of your mind. As he tried to stand he fell down the steps to the hatch and onto the landing.

Misato and the three other pilots rushed over to help him.

He violently jerked his head up to look at them. blood was forcing itself out of his eyes, nose and mouth. Veins were bulging out of his neck and forehead. And a gash on the side of his head was bleeding profusely.

"GET A FUCKING MEDIC IN HERE!" Misato began to panic. She bent down to see vasily. She rolled him over on his back and saw him spacing out, looking at the rafters hundreds of feet up in the ceiling. He coughed a little bit and LCL and vodka from earlier spat from his mouth. He began breathing rapidly and raggedly, forcing air into his lungs

Ritsuko rushed down by his side and propped his head up on her lap, she stroked his short black hair, trying to calm him and keep him from hyperventilating.

"Everything is going to be fine vasily" she tried her best to have compassion, something new to her

his lips moved, but what came out was unintelligible

"I…I cant understand you."

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her by her shirt collar. Blood and LCL smearing on her stark white shirt. He brought her ear down to his lips. He gritted his teeth before slight words escaped him

"don't make me go back in there" he said weakly as his hand shook on her collar.

..

..

..

the door locks slid open in front of Kaji as he waltzed into central dogma. Kaji immediately stopped tapping away at his keyboard and looked at the video screen on his second screen.

He saw what was happening in the hanger bay and chuckled

"sorry kid, but….damn this is lucky for me" he laughed as the door closed behind him

..

..

..

two MT's loaded vasily onto a stretcher and gave him oxygen. he quickly threw the mask to the side of the gurney as they wheeled him to the nerv hospital. Dr. akagi and Misato followed behind. As the five of them left the hangar bay the hydraulic doors slid shut and the three remaining pilots stood there in puzzlement and shock.

Shinji couldn't believe what had just happened.

"that could have been me" asuka said scared as she grabbed her chest. the three pilots stood silent after that

"did you see him?" she asked after a few tense minutes

"…yeah" shinji answered tentatively "I wish I hadn't though"

"he looked….he looked like a fucking animal." Asuka said

shinji looked down at the ground.

"…I'm leaving." Shinji said and unzipped his plugsuit, revealing a tight white tanktop underneath and began to tie the top half of his suit around his waist.

"pilot ikari-" rei began

"shinji…" he turned to her and gave her a look. "we've been over this before" he tapped in a command and the hydraulic people mover came to meet him

"shinji….you are going to UA on a training exercise? that is a serious offence"

"…rei, the last thing I wanna do right now is get inside that Eva" he pressed a button and the people mover. As he vanished out of sight, only asuka and rei stood on the platform.

The two gave each other a curt nod before walking away towards the people movers on the opposite ends of the platform

..

..

..

AN: I think it was a good chapter but I want to know what you all think. Please review.


End file.
